


Stand By You

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gadreel Fluff, Reader-Insert, supernatural fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Angels are stubborn, just like humans.





	Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Stand by You by Rachel Platten. Ever since I heard the song, I knew I had to write a fic. Gadreel was an obvious choice for this.

He was sitting there, watching the world go by, not really concentrating on the conversation going on around, when he felt her hands reach for his. Her hands, tiny compared to his, fitted in his like they were made for each other, but he pushed that thought aside. He was broken, he was worn down from battle, and he could be of no good to her. He looked across at her, and smiled sadly. She was too good to him, and he felt sorry for her, for being lumbered with protecting him. Pulling his hands away, her excused himself from the table, and headed out the diner’s door. She didn’t say a word, just let him go. Looking down at her hands, she felt a tear slowly trickle down her cheek, and she hastily wiped it away. He was not alone, oh how she wished he could see that.

The next time she tried, was when she found him staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was not saying anything, just gently running his hands over & over his scars, tears silently falling down his face. It was heart wrenching to watch, and she almost didn’t step forward. This was meant to be a private moment, but she couldn’t stand it anymore, seeing him in so much pain. She walked into his line of sight, and running a hand gently down his back, over his scars, watching his reaction. Feeling him shudder, and pull away from her touch, she leaned forward, and started to blow air kisses across his scars. It was when she was halfway down his back, that he snapped, and pulling abruptly away, spun round and brushed past her, walking away quickly. She was yet again left looking at her hands, wondering when he will realist he isn’t alone.

It had been her decision to take him out on the hunt with her, making him feel like he was useful. Despite his protestations as to why he couldn’t go, and why he wouldn’t be helpful, she had managed to convince to come on the hunt. It was only a small case, one poltergeist, a simple case of salt, burn, and then head home. Nothing they could not handle. What she didn’t plan for, was the body to have been cremated, and no sign of what was keeping the ‘geist in the land of the living. She also didn’t plan to be thrown across the room, and go crashing through a glass table, severely lacerating her legs and arms. To say that the hunt had gone off piste, would be an understatement. He didn’t have strength to heal her, and despite her arguments that she was fine, that the lacerations weren’t life threatening, he called to Castiel. It made her heart ache, to see the look of anguish on his face, as he watched his brother heal her of her injuries. She heard Castiel in her mind, asking her if she was okay, and she replied with the tiniest nod. She wasn’t okay, as he wasn’t okay, but she wasn’t going to verbalize her thoughts. She didn’t say a word at all, not even on the way back from the hunt, she stayed silent. She had a heavy heart, and it was only to get heavier.

As soon as the gang had gotten back to the Bunker, Y/N had taken herself off to her room, to change and to sort her head out. She knew he was hating himself, he had barely said a word to her on the way back, only talking to her to ask if she wanted to stop to rest. He wasn’t a big talker, but he did at least talk normally. The silence had been deafening, and so all Y/N wanted was music to drown out the guilt ridden voices in her head when she got back. What she didn’t expect to overhear on her way back from a trip to the bathroom, was a conversation between the two angels in her life.

_“Brother, why do they allow me to stay? All I do is get in the way, and slow them down on cases.”_

_“I don’t understand what you mean. You are not a burden to the Winchesters or Y/N. If that were true they would have said so, they are quite pen with their feelings when it comes to you Gadreel.”_

_“It is nothing that they have said. Or done really. It is just I am of no real use to them here, I can’t heal them or fly them anywhere, I am grounded without my powers, and am weak. I am…as the humans put it… ‘a broken part’.”_

Before Castiel had a chance to speak, Y/N walked into Gadreel’s room, where the two angels were talking, and shooed Cass away with her hand. The angel took the hint, and vanished with a whoosh of air, leaving Gadreel sat on his bed looking up at a clearly pissed off Y/N. Y/N silenced Gadreel with a finger to his lips, before she started talking.

_“You are going to sit here, listen, and not say a word. Kapiche? Nod your head if you understand.”_

Gadreel nodded, knowing too well by the tone of voice Y/N was using, that if he didn’t co operate she was going to get even madder. He watched her as she walked over to his cupboard, opened it up, and moving his clothes aside, pushed on the wooden back panel. A faint click could be heard, and then the panel moved out of sight. Leaning in ever so slightly, he watched as she pulled out a guitar case, before tapping a hidden switch to move the panel back into place. Y/N hadn’t said a word as she did all of this, so when she finally turned back round to face the Angel, the guitar was now in her hands, strap over her shoulder, and her face, well it was unreadable. Slowly strumming the guitar, Y/N started to sing.

__**Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
** __**And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
** __**And hey, if your wings are broken  
** __**Please take mine so yours can open too  
** __**‘Cause I’m gonna stand by you  
** __**Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
** __**And hurt, I know you’re hurting, but so am I  
** __**And love, if your wings are broken  
** _**Borrow mine so yours can open too  
** _ __**'Cause I’m gonna stand by you**

__**Even if we’re breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
** __**Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through hell with you  
** __**Love, you’re not alone, 'cause I’m gonna stand by you  
** __**Even if we can’t find heaven, I’m gonna stand by you  
** _**Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through hell with you  
** _ __**Love, you’re not alone, 'cause I’m gonna stand by you**

__**Yeah, you’re all I never knew I needed  
** __**And the heart, sometimes it’s unclear why it’s beating  
** __**And love, if your wings are broken  
** __**We can brave through those emotions too  
** __**'Cause I’m gonna stand by you  
** __**Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in  
** __**And faith, I think faith is helping to reason  
** __**No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken  
** _**Borrow mine so yours can open too  
** _ __**'Cause I’m gonna stand by you**

__**Even if we’re breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
** __**Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through hell with you  
** __**Love, you’re not alone, 'cause I’m gonna stand by you  
** __**Even if we can’t find heaven, I’m gonna stand by you  
** _**Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through hell with you  
** _ __**Love, you’re not alone, 'cause I’m gonna stand by you**

__**I’ll be your eyes when yours can’t shine  
** __**I’ll be your arms, I’ll be your steady satellite  
** __**And when you can’t rise, well, I’ll cry with you on hands and knees  
** _**'Cause I  
** _ __**(I’m gonna stand by you)**

__**Even if we’re breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)  
** __**Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through hell with you  
** __**Love, you’re not alone, 'cause I’m gonna stand by you  
** __**Even if we can’t find heaven, I’m gonna stand by you  
** __**Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through hell with you  
** __**Love, you’re not alone, 'cause I’m gonna stand by you  
** __**Love, you’re not alone  
** __**No, I’m gonna stand by you  
** _**(Even if we can’t find heaven, heaven, heaven)  
** _ __**I’m gonna stand by you**

As Y/N sang, Gadreel could hear the emotion behind the words, and by the end of the song, he understood. He understood just how she felt, or thought he did, he understood that he wasn’t alone. Tears slipped down his face as Y/N finally stopped strumming, and let the guitar fall from her hands. Thinking something was wrong, she immediately swung it round to her back, and rushed to kneel in front of the angel she had grown to care for, the one she wanted nothing more than to be there for him. Wiping his tears away, she looked up at him, silently asking with her eyes if he was okay. When he spoke in her head, Y/N had to stifle a gasp, and it was her turn to cry when he tried to say he was unworthy. Raising up on her knees, she grasped his chiseled jaw line, and with no hesitation at all, kissed him. Hard. Sitting back on her haunches a few seconds later, Y/N simply looked up at her angel, and watched the proverbial light bulb go on. Knowing Gadreel was going to speak, Y/N stood, and sat on the bed wrapping her arms round his torso, and whispered into his ear.

_“You are worthy. I’ll stand by you, because I love you. You never have to be alone.”_


End file.
